


Forever Young

by skprnt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary Special, Canon Compliant, Concerts, Light Angst, brief mention of kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skprnt/pseuds/skprnt
Summary: Forever, we are young.Under this flower petals raining,I ran, so lost in this mazeForever, we are young.Even when I fall and hurt myself.I’ll keep running towards my dream.Forever Young by BTS
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in honor of Stray Kids' 2nd anniversary. This is just for fun, nothing really happened here- just what I think the members are experiencing during concerts etc. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_The curtain falls, and I’m out of breath._

_I get mixed feelings as I breathe out._

_Did I make any mistakes today?_

_How did the audience seem?_

Loud applause. Loud cheers and yells, the boys chased the air as they wave goodbye to the crowd in front of them. As soon as they reached the backstage, couples of groans and complains are all that Bang Chan can hear. “Hyung, I think I did this step wrong back there, hyung. I did it so bad.” Said Hyunjin while grabbing onto Minho to ask for his comment about his dancing. “I didn’t want to fucking cry? My voice definitely sounded hoarse when we sang _Grow Up_!” Seungmin said as he placed down his baseball cqap on the table and drank a good bottle of water.

“Hyung.” Chan heard the youngest say as the latter tugged onto his shirt. “I hurt myself.” He softly mumbled. Chan was quick to sit Jeongin down and check the body part that Jeongin pointed out. “What happened?” He asked while massaging his ankle. “I made a wrong move while doing the _My Pace_ choreography awhile ago, hyung. What if _Stays_ didn’t like my performance? They will post some videos later, right? Hyung what do I do?” Jeongin placed his palms on his face, hints of regret in his voice. Tears were building up in the corner of his eyes. Chan answered him with no hesitations. He was gentle with his words, just like what the members deserve. “You did great, Innie. I know that, stop thinking bad about yourself.” he patted the younger’s head and stood up.

“Pull yourselves together. We still have _Hi-Touch_ to do.”

_I’m happy with who’ve I become._

_That I can make someone scream with joy._

_Still excited from the performance,_

_I stand in the middle of the empty stage._

_I stand in the middle of the hot, empty stage._

_And suddenly I feel afraid of the emptiness._

_These mixed feelings with my life on the line,_

_I pretend to be careless._

The blonde stood in the middle of the stage, looking at the empty seats and janitors cleaning from spot to spot. He smiled, recalling how his fans screamed their names. Thinking about how he heard so my ‘I love you’s today, and most importantly how he and his members made the crowd so happy. He felt satisfied with who he is right now. But in split second, waves of nervousness and anxiety came rushing through his veins, suddenly, the empty void in front of them scared him. He felt intimidated by this big stadium. For a second there, he’s afraid.

“Hyung! What are you doing there?” Changbin’s voice echoed throughout the place. The older looked at him as he ran towards the blonde. Chan smiled, ignoring the strange feelings in the pit of his stomach. He needs to put his thoughts aside first.

“You? What are you doing here?” he asked. Changbin shrugged as a response and sat down down the stage’s floor. “I know what you’re feeling.” the younger told him and Chan was quick to just laugh it off. “Shut up, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he sat down beside Changbin.

_Its not the first time, I better get used to it._

_I tried to hide it but I cant._

_When the heat of the show cools down,_

_I leave the empty stage behind, trying to comfort myself._

_I tell myself the world cannot be perfect._

_I start to let myself go._

_The thundering applause, I cant own it forever._

“What if-” Chan started, but after a sigh, he shrugged it off. “Never mind.” The younger beside him chucked, more likely to eliminate the bad mood of the atmosphere. “The world cannot be the way we always wanted it to be, hyung.” The shorter told him. “These, all the cheers for us, we can’t own it forever.”

 _What if_ s. It always bothers him. It always bothers all people. But at the end of the day, Chan knows all that matter is today. He’s contented that he can share his and his member’s voices and music. He’s alright with making people happy today.

_I tell myself shamelessly, just scream out._

_Raise your voice higher._

Jeongin, you’re the loudest while singing!” Hyunjin laughed as he pointed at the younger, eye smile showing. They were sharing with the members their favorite parts of the concert, constantly laughing or just.. talking about it. From time to time, Jisung and Changbin tried to lift up the mood whenever the other members try to talk about the mistakes they made on the stage were the crowd barely even noticed. “Hey! You know what they say! Raise your voice higher, be loud!” The youngest replied laughing, causing the other members to let out cackles.

_Even if the attention isn’t forever, I’ll keep singing._

_I want to stay this way for life._

“Pizza and Chicken!” Minho’s voiced echoed throughout the dance studio. Couples of feet running toward him as they heard his call. They just took a quick break from dance practice and another recording. Now they’re all bundled up in the studio’s floor, munching on some good food they deserve. “This is good.” Felix said while pointing on his salted chicken. “And so is this!” Jisung gave a piece of his chicken to Felix for the latter to taste.

Even at their dorm, they also do what they _had_ to do. Seungmin has his earphones on to listen to some music while Hyunjin clings to him like there’s no tomorrow. Bang Chan is in his room making his music. Felix is playing some games. Minho, Changbin and Jisung went outside to work out and Jeongin is playing Mario Kart.

Woojin knocked gently on Chan’s bedroom door, stepping outside after, He’s holding a slice of cake and pineapple juice. “Please stop overworking yourself.” He said as he placed down the snack beside Chan’s computer. The blonde grabbed the juice and chugged down to it before answering. “I’m not overworking myself.”

Woojin hummed as he sat down the chair beside their leader. “Can I ask you a question?”

“What?” The younger faced woojin, giving all his attention to him. “What is it?”

“What if you didn’t debut? Will you still continue to produce music?”

Chan took a deep breath before answering. “Even if there may not be an audience to please, I know that I will always want to sing, that I will always want to do music.” He gave the older a reassuring smile. “Just like this, while I’m still young and free. I’ll keep doing what I like.”

_Forever, we are young._

_Under this flower petals raining,_

_I ran, so lost in this maze_

_Forever, we are young._

_Even when I fall and hurt myself._

_I’ll keep running towards my dream._

Chan sat down between Hyunjin and Felix, who were both looking up the sky-- they all are. It was so dark, yet so bright. Twinkling stars are covering the whole black void. “I feel bad looking at them.” Felix started talking. “They all look down on me.” Chan held the Australian’s head and let it lean down his shoulders. “Stop thinking about such things,” His words were so gentle.

Indeed, in their world full of glitters, rainbows and colorful confetti, they were still stuck inside a maze-- doesn’t really know where’s the way out. They’re finding their way out, but it seems like they’re just getting more lost. This place for them is beautiful as it is, but they cant deny the fact that it’s still hard for them to find a contentment.

But still, whenever they fall, whenever they stumble down, whenever they are hurt, they will still move forward. As long as the boys are together, they will still hold onto their dreams, still keep their hopes up and will move onward and forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I love the boys so much and I'm so proud of them and I'm so thankful for what they are doing right now.


End file.
